Aftermath
by Ms.Lemondrop-Sugarpie
Summary: Mirage wasn't going to give him any information. But Megatron didn't really mind that. Non-con and slash! Sticky.
1. Chapter 1

This contains non-con and plug 'n' play. If you don't like, don't read. There is some bad spelling and weird grammar, as english is not my native language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, and probably never will.

* * *

Mirage looked at the big pedes in front of his face. They were grey.

He was lying on the floor of the Command Centre of the Nemesis, the current base of the Decepticons. And those pedes belonged to a certain Decepticon Supreme Commander.

Saying that Mirage was basically scrapped was an understatement.

He really couldn't remember when it had gone so wrong.

It hade been the usual business: the Decepticons raiding some big powerplant and the Autobots scurrying to stop them.

There had been a problem with his electro disruptor. He had been hit by someone, probably a seeker, and he had suddendly became visible among Decepticons.

"So, foolish Autobot, did you really think I wouldn't see you lurking?"

Megatron's voice seemed to boom into his audials, but he didn't answer. Megatrons was sizing him up; Mirage could almost feel the red optics roam over his body.

"Take the Autobot to the brig. I will deal with him later."

Thrust and Ramjet grabbed Mirage and pulled him to his pedes; before he found his balance he was being dragged out of the Command Centre. As soon as the doors closed behind them a fist crashed into his shoulder, but they didn't do much. Megatron was not known for being gentle to prisoners., and they knew he would get his share later.

* * *

Mirage had been chained to the wall in the small cell he had been put in. Both arms were chained.

Normally it wouldn't have been _that _hard to get out. But he couldn't sneak around on the Nemesis without a functioning invisibility cloak.

After almost 10 breems, a door in the brig opened. Mirage guessed it was the door that led out. Heavy footsteps aproached his cell.

It was Megatron.

A thick silence reigned between them as the Autobot and the Decepticon Commander stared at eachother. Then Megatron shut down the bars, and walked into to the cell. His bulk took up alot of the already cramped cell. Their size difference was quite big; Megatron towered over Mirage.

Mirage looked casually at Megatron, feigning bordedom. In return he got a mean smile, and once again dark optics roamed over him. Megatron stepped even closer.

"So... Mirage, correct? I want you to tell me a few things. We can start with the codes to Teletraan 1."

Mirage stared defiantly at him. "You will never get the information you want from me."

Megatron simply smiled at that.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Megatron reached out with his left hand and started to absently trace seams in Mirages chest armour, smile never fading. Mirage's intakes hitched when he felt de digits.

"I-I'm not giving you any information!" Megatron merely chuckled at that.

"I'll ask again. The codes to Teletraan?"

When Mirage didn't answer answer Megatron moved his hand away. Then he carefully removded his fusion cannon from it's place, and leaned it against the wall.

Before Mirage could react, before he could think of anything to do, Megatron was pressed flush against him, having moved with a speed that belied his size. Maroon optics gazed down on him, and Mirage felt a pang of strong fear when he saw the lust in them.

Megatrons hands moved over his armour, dipping into seams and teasing wires.

"A-ah, s-stop, stop it!" Mirage could feel his temperature rise, and his cooling systems started.

"Codes?" Megatrons voice was barely more then a purr. Mirage didn't say anything. Even though he had his doubts about the Autobots, he wasn't a traitor and no matter what he wouln't sell them out.

Megatron smirked before he ferociously attacked Mirages mouth. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but when Megatron tweaked a particularily sensitive wire he couldn't help but to gasp. Megatron saw his opportunity and shoved hiss glossa into the mouth, tasting and probing.

He then abandoned the mouth and instead trailed his glossa down the sensitive neck wires.

The probing hands were going low, way to low.

Mirage as one hand grabbed his aft, and the other his codpiece. He felt Megatron smirk against his throath. Then skilled digits pried off the codpiece, and all Mirage felt was fear and sickening arousal.

A digit pushed at his valve, and then pushed in. Mirage offlined his optics, not wishing to see anything of the happenings.

Megatron pushed in a second digit, harshly stimulating the valve, making it produce more lubricant.

The digits were pulled out, and Mirage heard a small klick when Megatron took off his own codpiece.

Megatrons spike touched the rim of his valve, and then he pushed the tip into him. Mirage moaned. Megatron grabbed Mirage and put his legs around his own waist. Then he thrusted hard into him.

Mirage wanted to scream, but Megatron was crushing their mouths together, almost as a mockery to a kiss.

His valve throbbed with pleasure and pain as Megatron kept thrusting. A big hand pried at his chestplates, opening them and baring his Spark; the very essence of him. Megatron was still thrusting, and Mirage onlined his optics, as his worst fear was confirmed. Megatron had parted his own chestplates, and his Spark was now dangerously close to Mirages.

"You will overload for me, Mirage. And you will scream _my _name." Megatron panted out. Then he pushed his spark on to Mirages.

Mirages CPU was flooded with intense pleasure. "Say it Mirage, say it!", Megatron urged him.

"Aah, Megatron!", Mirage panted out.

"LOUDER!"

"Aah, Lord Megatron, M-MEGATRON!" Mirage overloaded, and Megatron overloaded when he felt it. Mirage screamed his name, and Megatron roared without words.

The overload strained on Mirages already weakened systems, and he dropped inte recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

So, now this is finished. I couldn't bear leaving Mirage like that. And heed my warning: I abuse lines here.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Transformers.

* * *

When Mirage woke up again, he was alone. His lower body ached horrbily, as did the several other places where he had been dented. Thankfully his codpiece had been replaced by someone, as he couldn't do it himself. There was alot of dried lubricant and some energon on his thighs, painfully obvious on the white plating.

Mirage felt... empty. Empty and disgusted to the pit. He was disgusted both with himslef and with Meagtron. He hadn't thought the Commander would sink so low...

The mere thought of Megatron made his tanks churn. He desperatly wished he could clean himself.

Mirages CPU was filled with conflicting emotions. He wished that someone would save him, and at the same time he didn't want anyone to see him that way: chained to a wall and splattered with lubricant. He cursed his interface equipment, that was made to be pleasing to use, no matter who it was that used with. Thankfully their spark interfacing hadn't initiated a bond; Mirage thought he would have died emotionally if that had been the case.

But most of all, he hated Megatron. He hated him, and he feared him.

The door at the end of the hallway hissed open.

* * *

Megatron was a happy mech. He was utterley contented, sitting in his quarters with an energon cube in hand. His systems was still humming with energy from the overload he'd received earlier.

It hadn't really been planned, at unfortunately he hadn't got hold of any information. But instead he'd got hold of Mirage...

Megatron had always thought Mirage was something of a looker. The noble-mech had an air of nobility, and was quite pleasing to the optics. But the mech had more worth then that. It was rare to find someone with an electro-disruptor as powerful as Mirages. He would be a valuable asset to the Decepticons. Megatron hoped Hook could help with convincing Mirage to join; a surgery would certainly improve his attitude. And afterwards, when Mirage was a loyal Decepticons, he surely wouldn't mind interfacing with his Commander.

Alone in his quarters, Megatron started to laugh.

* * *

It was Jazz.

Shock was clear on his face as he looked at Mirage, but he quickly hid it. He was unusually silent as he stepped into the cell and freed Mirage, noticing how he shuddered every time the saboteurs digits brushed against his plating. Jazz was filled with an uncharacteristic hate toward the person that had done such a thing to Mirage.

"Come on, 'Raj. Let's get yah outta here."

* * *

Mirage sat by himself in a corner of the common-room, with a barely touched energon cube in hand. Everyone at the ARC knew that Mirage had been interrogated, and they knew that he hadn't said anything. They didn't, however, know how he had been interrogated. Prime had told them not to ask Mirage about it, and none of them did. The empty look in Mirages optics scared even the twins.

Hound was worried. Or rather, worried didn't even begin to cover what the was. He grabbed a cube of energon, and walked over to Mirage, taking the seat next to him.

Mirage looked at him quickly, and the looked down almost immediatly. Hound didn't say anything, he simply sat there and kept Mirage company. He had a sneaking suspicion of exactly how Mirage had been interrogated, and he wouldn't press him into talking if he didn't want to. But he hoped that Mirage would.

"Mirage. If you ever, you know, want to talk or something, I want you to know that i will listen to you."

Mirage looked at him, and then smiled a shakey smile.

"I know."


End file.
